Wonderland
by mephonic
Summary: everyone forgot England's birthday but one,a man that looks like him took him into his world and show him bad he may never see his home again(2p Nation,England,America,France,Canada!and much more!not sure the main couple is,maybe FrUk!or UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderland **

**Lonely Alice **

**Chapter 1**

The world meeting yet again failed,America was being to loud,France being too stupid,and the rest the same. England felted bored out of his mind!but it was okay!because today was his birthday,yes it was kinda sad he was getting order but he didn't mind. It started out lovely day,the Queen and the court gave him a nice breakfast and a lovely tea set. It was pink with red rose's,which he loved!so he was happy for that but the other Nation's seem to not notice

"hey America!"

"dude not know!I'm trying to talk to Japan!"England looked at both of them"sorry.."he went over to France"hey F-"

"ah!what do you want?!I don't have to the time to deal with you right now!"

"but I-"

"let me guess frog?here something!ugly,stupid,wast,silly!"France laughed at his own words,some of the rest even laugh to. England ran away and lifted the meeting,as he was going down the stair's he saw Canada"hey!"

"oh hey"

"do you know what day it is?!"

"um...Moday?"that was it,even Canada forgot. Sure he forget his name and Nation but he always remember his birthday and America,hell even he send a gift to France!"you okay?..."

"...yeah..um thanks I got to go"he lifted and went on to his hotel,how could they forget!he was a Nation too!but maybe he was not great,maybe he was hated. Just like old times,but he would thought least Canada would remember!

As he turn on the light he notice something missing,his new tea set!he looked around but couldn't find it. He sat near the dresser and sight

_great my birthday is now the worst one ever!_

"hello?"England gasp and turn towards the voice,in the mirror he saw a man who looked just like him!but with pink hair,pink and blue eyes and a odd outfit. His shirt was white with a pink vest and a light blue tie,he had freckles all over his cheek's. He smiled warmly"this yours?"

"huh?"he hold up one of the tea cups"yes!you git!"

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't help it!it is so lovely~"

"thanks I got it for my birthday..."

"really?!my birthday is today too!"

"really?"

"yes my friend's and I are having a tea party,I was waiting to ask if you like to come!"England thought for a moment,should he go?is this a work of him?"..sure"

"lovely just touch the mirror and off you go~"England slowly touch the mirror and with a blink of any eye he was inside a house

the house looked like a doll house,it was pink with light blue rose's everywhere. The room he was in had a king size bed with pink cover's and pink everything,he pillows were heart shape

"come with me~"he grad his hand and led him outside,the sky was full blue with no sigh of rain. Rose's were everywhere with a table in the middle of it all"its beautiful"

"thank you but your is too"

"huh?how d-"he was cut off by a push,a man with dark brown hair walk past him. He looked just like America,but with his hair and eyes. His eyes were dark red"America be careful!"

"oh hush up!I'm here aren't I?!"

"wheres Canada?"

"coming with our gift~"a man with light blond hair walk in,he too looked like Canada but with the same eye color as the other. He was also wearing a Canadian uniform"you ASS!"

"sup?"

"I told you to wait!"

"please boys don't fight...and Canada what did I say about those words?!"

"America...Canada..."he turn to the man in pink with widen eyes"so..you must be"

"yourself...yes but please call me Oliver"he led him to the table and set up the tea,the table was covered in sweets and rose's. England was about to eat till Oliver stop him"eat the pies dear's,not the cupcakes"

"why?"

"...no reason"he fix him a pie and ate it,it was so good. Better then France's,it was sweet but with the meat inside it had any odd flavor. He was eating Heaven"is this meat pie?!"

"why yes it is~"

"why does he get one?!"

"America shut up!"so they ate and talked,it was lovely. He never felted like this before in years,like he found his other half and the other found his

after the tea the two walked down the house,Oliver was holding his gift which was a knife with his name on the side. England felted uneasy with him holding it but he let is go,the two went into Oliver room and chat"and he call me ugly!"

"oh dear that's so rude just like mine"

"is he a perv too?"

"no his not,he smokes and drinks and he never shave!"

"wow his not like mine..."he looked at the time and he saw it was almost 1 in the morning,he got off the bed and walk over to the mirror"best I should go"

"really?..okay want your tea set?"

"oh no if it's okay I would like to come in tomorrow during lunch"Oliver smiled widely and nodded"yes!I will make some toad in a hole!"

"lovely...good bye"he touch the mirror and lifted,Oliver sat their with a grin on his face"not good bye my dear,more like see ya~"

(so this is a new one I'm starting,i thought about making Heart of Kingdom but I didn't feel up to it,sorry!hope you like,not sure what couples will be in this story. Just wait and see)


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Alice in Wonderland **

weeks past since he meet Oliver,the two spend more and more time together. Some times England doesn't sleep at all,he seem more happy with Oliver then with the rest. Even Nation notice the new England,during break time England went back to his Hotel room waiting for Oliver. America and France watch him leave"so...his fine?"

"I guess"America notice Japan walking with a bag"hey dude what's in their!?"

"oh America-san good morning,this is for England since I was to ill to come to the meeting last week"

"why you giving him a bag?"France ask"it was England's birthday last week and I couldn't give it to him,I hope he likes it. Its any Alice doll I found i-"

"WOW!wow!back up..you said his birthday?"

"yes didn't you guys get him anything?"the two men eyes widen"shit.."

"you two are the worst"

"oui...maybe Canada gave him something?"

"um...I didn't"the three jump up as the Canadian stood near them,he looked down"dude when did you come in!?"

"shut up!"

"oh I feel like you hoser..."

"hey!"

"oui his right...and I called him names too..."

"yeah..."Japan sight and gave the bag to them"here give this to him as a gift,I got something else I could give to him anyway"

"wow thanks man!"the three ran out of the meeting room with the bag hand in hand

meanwhile in the mirror England and Oliver were having a tea party,this time with out the other two. Which was fine because England didn't seem to find those two,likeable"and that's how I won the war!"

"wow I never tried that...but didn't that killed a lot of people?"

"oh it did..but it doesn't matter!America tried that on me and oh my it worked out lovely!about 1,000 of my man died!HAHAH!"

"hehe...um I just want to thank you for all the time we spend,you make my feel so loved and happy!"

"same to love~"

"oh I do wish we could spend more time with each other"

"...why not?"

"hm?what do you mean,I'm a Nation so their for I-"he was cut off by a hand covering his face,the two stood up looking at each others. Oliver face widen up in a evil grin"so?!don't tell me this place isn't better then yours?!"

"yeah..but my land?"

"England your history!you'll never die out or anything!the only way you could is by your people!so no one would get hurt!"

"but...I..."

"think about it love~look at Prussia!he died a long time and his still around!"

"yeah...but my!"

"what?your family that was so mean to you?you America?you Canada?the frog?"the more England though about the more he felted,he was right. All of them don't care,he was alone"I on the other hand care!and love you!and do please stay?!"

"...okay..."Oliver eyes widen as he laugh evilly,he jump up and down while holding England's hand"oh love you won't forget this!we'll have fun!"

"y-yeah..."

"all you have to do is stay here till the next full moon and you'll stay here forever!"

"won't that be in like...a month?"

"indeed but don't worry we got time!we can get your bed and stuff ready!"the two ran inside the house planing for his side

outside the mirror the tree men saw it all,England was going to stay there?no way!how could he stay in a place like that,America eyed widen"that is England 2p!"

"what?"

"its his evil half,I played a game by this...man their all evil!mine!Canada'!"

"but if its a game how he bring him their?"

"and why a mirror?"

"don't know but we need to free him fast!"America walk closer to the mirror ready to touch it till suddenly a big crack came across the mirror,the men gasp and walk back. America touch the mirror but not luck,he tried again and again and again. He slam his hands on the mirror which cause it to break"AMERICA!"

"its no use...I can't get through"

"he must had stop it for working"the tree looked at each other with sad eyes"now what?"

"come on maybe there is more mirror's!"the tree ran out the room

Oliver smirked as he fix some more tea"what are you smirking at?"

"oh nothing love...say would you like to sleep with me?!"

"w-with you?"

"yeah like a sleepover or whatnot!"England smiled"sure"

"great!we are going to need some sweets,can you get them for me?"

"um..sure"England got up and walk near the door,he took one last look at Oliver who was smiling and waving. He waved back and lifted,Oliver smiled fad away as he lifted. He walk towards the back door where the two were standing"so?"

"its breaking,no way in or out"

"good!I don't want those...1p ones to get through!"

"yeah sure their no other mirror's in that Hotel?"

"I broke all of them,their is no way they can't get through!"Oliver spin around and laugh"his mine!"

"okay..but what about us?!"

"what about you?!"the two growled and walk in,Oliver was dancing and singing. He had him,he had England and all it took was those tree idiot's to get him here. Now all he has to do is wait for the next full moon and he is all his

(hey I notice my enter was miss spelled,sorry)


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Follow the White Rabbit **

the tree men look high and low and couldn't find a mirror that wasn't broken,they looked in the bathroom,Hotel rooms,and meeting room. The only place they haven't look was Russia's room

"lets do this"the tree slowly open his door,they check and see he wasn't around. They slowly walk towards the dresser and found the mirror"its not broken!"

"but how would we know if it works?"America nodded his head and slowly touch the mirror,his hand went through the glass. A brush of wind was coming through the other side"lets go!"America jump on in

before France could someone grad his shoulder and pull him back"what are you doing in my room da?"

"Canada!"Canada sigh and sat his bear friend down"stay here while I talk to Russia"

"who are you?"

"I'm Canada"he turn to face the men,he close his eyes and sight

_Be safe America _

America was standing in a outdoor tea room,it was all white with red rose's all around. He turn to see the others but he was alone"guess I have to be the hero!"he open the glass door and look outside

it was day time and it seem to look like England's place beside the pink colors and the smell of cakes,he ran on the side of the house. He walked inside and looked around"hm..seem safe?"

"hello?"

"AH!"he turn to face England"England!your safe!...and you have pink hair?"the man grin and ran over to him"oh America I was so scared!"

"yeah...but why are-"the doorknob started to move,England push America in to a door"in here!"he open the door but their was nothing but darkness

America step in and before he could even talk England pushed him down the stairs,America landed on his leg and scream out"ENGLAND!"

"sorry love but I am not the one you are looking for,nor would you ever look for him again!"he slam the door,America heard a click so the door was lock

he started to move around looking for light,when he found a light he light it up and saw a fireplace. He light it up and watch as the small fire turn into flames

_why would a fire place be down here? _

He looked around and saw some books and spells landing,he walk over to what seem to be a lab. He open one of the books and look through the pages"this is about our world..."

inside said everything and every word they have said in history,in world war II,on America's birthday,even what he did last month!but what was weird was on one of the pages their was a note,he looked closely and found out the page was about him and England. He look at the note and readied out loud

"the other England is very weird,not in a weird weird way but still. His like me!not like the rest were themselves or different but he and I are so much the same,our past,our childhood,our love?"he turn through page and page and he found more notes about England"he tries his best with that America,he so like my other one!least his cute and says nice things. But still!how I wish to be with him...weirdo"

he turn to the last page,he found a note but this time it written in a paper. It was folded with a heart on it,he unfold it and read"well he did it and so did the other one but England had it worst then me,I on the other hand is okay with the war but England...how dare that little brat made him cry!one day I am going to find a way into that world and take what is mine!even if I have to...kill a few...dude this guy is crazy!"

"and so I went and you won't guess who I saw!"

"..England?"he listen close and he could heard the outside,he try to get close to the door but his leg was still in pain. He look up and heard footsteps"what dear?"

"JAPAN!but he looks different,he didn't even say hi or anything!"

"England!"

"what was that?"America smiled,he could hear him"rats dear"

"Oliver I think rats can't speak!"

"ENGLAND IN HERE!"he started to slam his feet,even tho his leg hurt he still made a lot of noise. He push the glass spells on the door and kicked the books and wall"its coming from in their"

"i-its okay!nothing in their"

"AMERICA!IN HERE!"he could hear England walking towards the door,he could also heard Oliver talking and yelling. The doorknob slowly twist and open up was England,his England"America?"he ran down the stairs"whats going on?"

"NO!"Oliver was about the jump when America trip and knock down a box,inside the big box was a mirror. A full body mirror,he grad England and led him towards the mirror"lets go!"

"America wait!"he touch the mirror and the two lifted,Oliver looked at the mirror and grin

the two were standing in Russia's room,France looking at them,Canada gasp,and Russia amazed. America hugged England tight and spin him around"we did it!"

"did what?!"

"save you from that creep"

"save me?!from what!Oliver was a nice man and he took care of me!"

"England he was a nut job!"

"no he wasn't!"

"he pushed me down the stairs!"Canada and France watch horrible while Russia just watch"why must you hurt me?!"

"hurt you?!I saved you!"

"save me!?I wanted to stay their!"a loud slap came from the room,England turn and saw France standing between the two. Canada and the rest both gasp,France eyes were widen and his teeth were showing like he was ready to fight

England rube his cheek,tears from his eyes as he ran. The room was quiet,America stood their stocked by his action,Canada also while Russia was just stock by the whole thing. France sight and walked on out,America growled and follow"what the hell?!"

"oui?!"

"why did you slap him?!"

"why shouldn't I?I slap him all the time!"

"not like that...you hurt him"

"...he hurt me too you know"he walk down the hall to his room and close the door,Canada walk out of the room with sadness in his eyes. America sight and took Canada back to his room,Russia follow him"so..what happen?"

"...I don't know anymore"

the other world Oliver took at the fire place,inside he could see England crying in his room. He wanted to touch the flam,touch England. The door open and the two walk in

this time America was dress in all black with a blade by his right leg,his jacket covered his whole body but inside were guns and knifes. He was grinning while holding his bat"so what know?"

"..go back and bring him"

"what if they step in the way?"

"then I guess you can kill..but do not do it in front of England!"the two looked at each other and grin"we can't say we can but we'll try"

"good...be gone!"the two growled and walk towards the mirror,he lightly touch the glass and moved it from side to side. Where it showed a glassy area they jump in. when they went in they saw the meeting house,Canada smirked"lets play!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Alice awakes **

the meeting started as plan but it was a odd feeling in the room,England was far away from America and France which was normal if the fact he didn't look like he had been crying. The other Nation notice this and some even tried to help England,even Sealand.

As for America he was just quiet,he looked like he saw a killer or some horrible act. France looked unpleased and as for Canada he looked even more sad then England,Russia tried to tell the others but they were all to busy helping England"ALRIGHT LETS START!we would have a hour to speak our coast in our homeland,if you wish to ask about something raise your hand!"

"oh oh can I have pasta!"

"Italy-san we need to do our work,but if you wish we could have some after"

"YAY!"Japan turn to England and frown

_this is bad,I though America and France would make him smile. Least Canada but it looks like it made it worse...I guess its time for my gift _he walk over to England,he slowly smiled and hold up a bag"happy late birthday England,sorry if its late I was under some illness and sadly couldn't make it"

"oh..thank you"he grad the bag and looked at it,it was dark green with bears on them. He open it up to look in side and was shocked by his eyes"...a dress?"

"huh?"he look inside and saw a fluffy blue dress with white robins on each side tie like a bow,the sleeve were long and see through. Japan shook his head and bow"I am so sorry!my business men must had picked out the gift!I told my boss to...so sorry"

"no no its alright...better then what anyone ELSE had got me"

"really?but I th-"they both were cut off by a slam to the table,Germany face was all red and his vain was popping out"look Japan I know you want to give him his gift but can we please start!"

"sorry"he walked back to his set and stare at the other three Nation and slowly shook his head

the meeting like the rest did not go as plan,Italy keep on saying pasta while his other brother keep calling everyone bastard. The other Nation keep on talking and played some games,the only good ones were England,America,France,and Canada. They didn't really pay no mind to the meeting but least they weren't talking

England stood up and began to talk,he only talked about his homeland for about a least half an hour but then he began to tear up"...as for my allies France,America,and CANADA...I want to say you tree made my life hell!"

"England!"

"America you care?!since when!when you lifted I lost not my mind but my money!and France you always bring up about my people burning that girl!want about you!you made me a slave all away till I was old enough to fight!...as for you Canada...when did you lifted me?!"the room was quiet,all Nation looked at England and back to them"England get down!your making yourself into a fool!"

"aru I agree with Germany right here!you crazy fool!"

"Chain!"Japan snap

"what?!he always have been!always will be!"all the Nation agree with Chain,the only others who didn't where Japan and Russia beside Canada and America

suddenly their was a sound,a clapping sound. They turn towards the sound,a man who looked like America with brown hair and a old America Civil uniform painted in all black and what seem to be red paint. A other man was standing next to him to,he looked just like Canada beside the dark eyes and the sunglasses wearing a red dark Canadian uniform"so...this is it!"

"I know!told France he looked like a girl in this world!"

"whatever..."

"w-who are you?!"both the boys smirked"more like..what are we?~"

"LEAVE!you are not part of the world meeting!"

"jeez that's Germany?man he sound like a candy ass!"

"I know...you haven't seen his brother,he acts nothing like the other Prussia in our world!"

"HEY!"the two boys turn,Germany was mad as ever"who are you?!"

"ask America...after all we are the same person~"he walk over to the table and jump up,he started to walk around"man if England could see you know~"

"England?...you mean Oliver?"England spoke out quietly but lucky for them they heard him loud and clear"yes him,he wants us to get you back their"

"but..the mirror?"

"funny things about mirror,you can just go through anyone till they stop"he walk on the other side of the table,looking at Germany and his team. Japan holding up his sword,Italy crying like a baby and Germany trying to get whats going on"man you make your team look like Nazi's...which they kinda are"he walk till he reach England,he lead down to face him and smirked"lets go" 

"NO!"America pull England away and faced him"you are not!I beat you once I can do it again!"

"..funny thing America,you didn't beat ME...see I was only a PA chip...now I am the real deal...so unless you want to die I best you move out of the way or else!"

"come and get some!"

"fine..Canada!"the other man smirked and whistle out,the room was quiet till a roar broke out. The door was broke open and stood at its place was a big white bear covered in blood,Canada jump on his back"go!"the bear race towards the table and tear piece by piece,the other Nation were slam or throw across the room. England watch in horror as the Nation were running for their life's"oh my..."

"come on!"Canada grad his hand and drag him out of the room,the last thing he saw was France panting and America fighting himself

(sorry its been a long time since I post this!I hope you like it!)


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

**In to the hole we go **

they ran around the building for about an hour,the sounds of yelling and broken glass stop when they reach the other side of building. They locked themselves in the lunch room,England and France huddling together"we'll be okay,their is no windows here"

"what about the window up on the roof?!"

"they can't get up their...I think"the small bear that Canada was holding cuddling up to England,he covered his ear with Canada work shirt where he had been hiding. Canada walked over to the others and listen carefully"we're safe.."

suddenly a loud bang came through the roof,glasses fell to the ground with wood felling on to tables. The large bear lay on to one of the tables"h-how?!"

"please it didn't take long"America jump off and throw his other half to the ground"took him long enough"

"hey the ass had a gun!"

"and you have better health care then he does...FIX IT!"the other half jump off the bear and rub his fur"easy their...won't take long"

"want do you want?!"

"its not us..its more of what Oliver wants"he walk closer to them,France push Canada back and held which look liked a small knife"stay back!"

"oh wow a small butter knife...cute~"he slap the knife out of his hand and push France down"weak"

"not like the other France"

"yeah"he walked over to his other half,Canada started to shake. He close his eyes and wanted for his death"STOP!"

"huh?"England stand in front of Canada,holding his hands out while the bear was holding onto his back"please...I'll go"

"n-no...E-engald..."America tried to move,his body was covered in blood and marks. His legs were twisted backwards and his head was covered in blood"is that so?"

"y-yes...if you do not do anymore harm to the other Nation"

"...deal"

"what?!I wanted to kill my other half!"the other looked at America with a sicken grin"save it America,we need to go!"the other half grad England's arm and drag him to the bear,he looked back to see Canada eyes widen and France crying. They jump on and turn to the others"follow and you die"

"ENGLAND!"America tried to stand up but he was to badly hurt"come on America!"

"find...see ya later me~"he kicked America one more time before jumping on the bear,the bear took off leaving another broken door in pieces. The two looked at each other till they saw another mirror,it was small and could only show the face"slow down!"

"no way we need to go!"

"bloody hell we won't fit!"

"that's were your wrong~"the bear speed up and by a blink of any eye the bear and the others were gone

in the meeting room the Nation waited on the rest,when Canada and France drag America inside the rest gasp. Japan and China both help America while Germany tried to find something useful,they found any old room with a small bed. They Nation slowly and carefully put America on the bed and tried their best to help him

after any hour America woke up with cast all over his legs,he also felted numb in some places. He sat up and saw most of the Nation asleep or just watching him"what happen?!"

"you lost a lot of blood America-san"

"yeah and you past out!"

"we had to heal your wounds...aru now I feel sad"

"da...me to,I should have never called England a fool"America eyes widen,he looked around the room and saw England was not here. He turn to Canada who was standing near his bed"will?!"

"America.."he looked down,France also look down with tears running down his eyes. America eyes widen"how.."

"he gave up..he wanted to save us..."

"...England...we need to save him!"

"how?!the mirrors won't work and we have no idea how to get into that world!"

"I do"the Nation turn to Japan,he cough a bit and reach and pull out a book"this is England's book,if I can some how make a spell like he does and use the same game chip I use to build those monster then we can go save him"

"aru great idea!"

"yes!lets do it!"the other Nation went around Japan and started to help,Canada,America,and France watch as they help. America close his eyes tightly

_don't worry we'll find ya England!_

Mean while back with England things were not as happy or beautiful as they were before,Oliver roses turn all black and dark pink. His fairy friends were now evil demons,they past by his house and went on. England notice this but was too scared to ask. Soon they each a build which looked just like the world meeting"we're here"

"the world meeting?"

"yeah come on!"America drag England roughly and pull him towards the building"what are you doing!?"

"um...taking him to England ass"

"like that!he'll kill you!"America rolled his eyes and hand England to Canada,Canada lightly push him towards the building. The young bear peek outside England shirt"who are you?"

"Canada bear?! Kumajiro?"the bear shook as the other bear looked"so his Kumajiro too..."

"who you talking to?!"

"n-no one!"he pull up his work shirt and hide the bears face,it was amazing how the bear even hid in his shirt in the first place

they walked in the building,even though the outside looked the same as their meeting building the inside looked different. The walls were covered by ruler who place blood on the land many years ago,**Hitler,Jim Jones,Bloody Mary** and much more. The rooms also smell of blood and some type of bleach,they reach the main door and stop"we're back!"

"open up!"the door slowly open,England eyes widen when he saw the other half's. France,Japan,China,Russia,Germany,Prussia,but what stood out the most was Italy. He looked some different,like a murder

another door open in the back of the room,a man wearing light pink pants with a light pink shirt with a dark purple van on. He smiled as he drank the same tea cup that the was known to be England's"welcome back...Arthur~"


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

**Into the small Door **

hours past since America awoken,all the Nation went to help Japan found some stuff for the spell. A drop of salt water,a rose from the highest waterfall,and a tear of a bunny. As the Nation looked Japan,Germany,and Italy stayed and fix up a chip"so...Japan if these...things are like a game can't we just turn it off some how?"

"their not games...least not anymore"

"how did this happen?"Japan stopped what he was doing and sight"I made them a long time ago,I wanted to make a friendship game for us...for the 30 years we been together...sadly it failed..."

"Japan..."America stood up from the bed and pat Japan's shoulder"its okay...we did this,if we weren't jerks to England none of this would be happening..."

"America did you face them before?"

"yes..kinda,I face myself but I did see Canada half but that was it...I never saw England's half or none of that"

"somehow they form into something else...like another world"

"how can that be?..."Japan grad hold of the chip and held it up in the light"not sure...I do have a theory,when I made the game or chip I put in some character...America was one of them,he must had form a other chip for England and he must somehow use magic to do so"

"that's scary!"said Italy huddle towards Germany

"yes but what makes one thing off...if he some how did do that he would not remember America...so how something seem off"

"this whole thing is off but we need to keep going!"

"America you need to rest,your blood level is a bit off and your legs have not yet fully heal"

"I don't care!I am going to fight that jerk!"

"America if I may"Japan put the chip down and walk over to America,he look head and feet and walk around him"what did he use on you?"

"um...a bat with nails in the bat"

"alright but how strong do you think he is?"

"very"Japan sight and went back to work"you are not going"

"WHAT?!"

"he could kill you"America growled and try to reach to Japan,but Germany blocked him"I need to!"

"America-san I am telling as a friend do not go!"

"why?!"

"because he could kill you!"he stop working but did not face him"he is your part...your dark history...all the bad things you done as a Nation he has done and maybe still doing it today!he is everything you are,everything you hate"

"...I know and that's why I am the only one who can stop him!"Japan said no more,he nodded his head at Germany. Germany pushed him down on the bed and covered his mouth with some rang,America tried to fight back but he slowly went to sleep. Italy covered his face as he cried while Japan slowly work on the chip

meanwhile France and Canada were looking for some weapons to use,Canada sniffed tears away. He soon realize that his beloved bear was gone_,they must had take him _

France also realize this and felted pity for the poor Canadian,he tried his best to help him but none worked. When they reach the now broken down meeting room they stop"Canada?"

"..France what if they kill them"

"kill who?"

"England and Kumajiro...I can live with that"

"Canada..."France touched his shoulder"they'll be fine"

"how?!"

"..England been through worst...trust me I know...as for your friend,England won't let anything happen to it"

"really?...after the things we did to him"

"...England loves you very much"he sadly smiled,Canada smiled back and went on looking. France stay back and lean against the wall"how could I hurt him...he was like a brother to me...much more.."

"France?"he look up and saw Canada holding a chain saw and a hockey stick"I found them in America's offices...it should work"

"why would America have those?!"

"the chain saw for Halloween...the hockey stick was mine but he took it when the cold war happen"he place them down and pull out a big knife from behind"this is a strong knife...almost to big for one...you can use it if you wish?"France looked at it closely and notice something,on the bottom of the blade their was a rose on it. The same rose England use to grow,he nodded and took the knife. He swing it around and smiled"oui"

the Nation came back with want they needed,some came back hurt while others came back fine. Japan worked in England basement and tried his best to do the spell,as for America he would skip breakfast and go off and train with the chain saw. Canada would come and watch,he would also train but alone and where no one could see. France would go to the woods and hunt with the knife,it was awful and sad when he kill them off but it was for the best

but their was one thing on their minds,England and they would do whatever it takes to get him back. Even if they have to kill for him


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Red Heart Kingdom **

England blink at his own half,he looked so different then before. His eyes were so unkind,his voice was too creek like a broken rocking chair,and his smiled was the most evil thing about him. It was shape like a knife waiting to be cut and how he smiled made it seem like he saw something lovely,like a hanging"hello love~"

"how dare you!"ran to himself,a loud slap came through the room. The Nation gasp as Oliver touch his right cheek"you hit me.."

"take me back!NOW!"Oliver smiled again"its okay,I forgive you~"

"are you crazy!?"

"like a Hatter"

"ah!"he backed away towards the wall,the other Nations smirked"love I don't see why you are anger"

"anger...I am behind anger!I am MORE THEN THAT!you took me away and broken down the meeting room!you almost kill America!"

"didn't you hate that Nation?~"

"SHUT UP!"the man who looked like Italy sight"England can we hurry?I have things to do and this meeting is taking long!"

"yes yes hold on!...love now I know your mad but look on the bright side!"

"what bright side!?"Oliver swing his arms around England's waist"you get to be with me!"

"I would die!"Oliver sight and push him towards the boys"take him to room 666..you two be nice...America"he huffed and drag England out of the room,England wanted to scream and shout but it never came out. He watch as the two walk him down the halls"why?"

"why what?"

"why are you helping him?you your own country...right?"the boys looked at each other and smiled"yes and no...see unlike your America we weren't really found"

"how so?"

"does Native America ring any bells?"England thought for a moment then frown"..yes...my people..or now America's people treated them badly..."

"yes...we use to be one of them,England found us and trap us. Tho we kinda glad he did,if he didn't I would never made guns!~"

"or slaves~"England gasp as the two smirked with each other,how can these people be his own boys"but...still...why help him?"

"like it or not England still the big top here,you may lost all you colonies but not him"

"so your his?"

"na we're not!"

"we just want him to shut up and be happy"

"beside it was way to fun for us!"the two laugh evilly as they push England inside the room,he watch as the door close. He tried to open it and slam it down but it was lock"oh dear..."

"eh?"England looked down and almost forgot about the bear,he lay the bear down and watch it walk. The room looked more like a scary fun house then a bedroom,the walls were painted pink and black and their was no mirror or windows. The was only a small TV and a big dresser and a queen size bed,the bed was all pink and light green with toys and pillows. The dresser was of course pink"I'm scared eh"

"no worry's...lets watch some TV"

"I don't want no TV...I want Canada.."the bear started to sniff,England sight and wrap his arms around him"want me to read to you?"

"but there is no books?"

"I know a few...ones their was a girl.."

outside the room the two boys listen quietly as England tell his story,their faces were bright and full of life. It seem like its been years since they heard a story or let alone anything kind"dude kinda feel bad for him"

"really Canada?"

"shut the fuck up!"

"look I don't give a shit,the only thing is weird is that why England wanted his good half?"

"I don't know,why do you want to kill your other half?"

"I have reasons!"the two walked down the hall,still hearing England reading and singing. As they reach the main hall the Nation waited for them,they stand around near England and nodded"his in the room,no spell can't break that down!"

"very well...you done good,now time for-"

"um England-san"

"yes Japan?"the man with the black hair and red eyes stood up"if the so called other Nation are alive won't they try to save your so called Arthur?"

"please my spell-"

"if I do have another me,which I'm sure I do. Then he'll try to find away to come to our world"

"hm...your right...but how can we stop this?"

"OH OH!OH!"England sight as Italy wave his hand"yes?"

"why not kill them?"the other Nation nodded"no!because if so they'll find away in here"

"but their going to anyway!"

"yes...but if they do,we won't be so weak!we have full power here and nothing can stop us...beside"he hold up a small watch,he spin it around showing England telling a tale to Kum"time is almost up!"

hours past since he was force in this hell hole,Kum was already asleep laying on his legs. England was to scared to sleep or to close his eyes,he wanted to believe this was so kinda of nightmare. The door slowly open,England watch as his half walk in the room carrying a tray of cupcakes"hello~"

"freak!"

"mean"he sat the tray down and walk closer to the bed,he notice England holding on to the sleeping bear"aww his cute,the one Canada haves is a beast!"

"I don't care!"

"love...we talked about this,remember?forever"he touch his cheek but England flinch,Oliver smiled"so lovely..."

"why do you wish to have me?!aren't we not the same?!are you really in love with yourself that much!?"

"oh love...I do not love me...just you...we maybe the same inside and out but we do have differences"England slap his hand away and hug the bear closer"no...we are not the same!"

"oh love..get some rest,we are going back home in about a week"he walk towards the door and smiled to England once last time before shutting the door into darkness


	8. Chapter 3 part 2

**All Hail the Red Queen **

days past since England was send to the meeting building,he was not let out of the room or anything. The only food he every got was tea and cupcakes,course England never ate them. He only drank the tea and some of the lemon lifted over,the boys come and go as they please and mock England in his room. America the main one would mock him and even try to make him eat a cupcake,lucky he never really hurt him.

England was sound asleep when the boy walk in"up!"

"hm?..."he sat rubbing his eyes"what?"

"England said to bring you home" 

"I am England!"

"not here you aren't,for now on its Arthur"America grad his hand before Kum bit his right hand"ow!"

"oh look at that it Kum but as a baby"Canada walk closer to the bear but the bear went behind Arthur,shaking"tc what a baby"

"its bet me!"

"save it"Canada grad Arthur and led him out the room,with America behind crying. As they walk Arthur notice how the maids looked at him,it was odd. They seem like they just saw a monster or something"our humans don't know about us"

"really?!"

"yeah,only our boss and the maids know. Not like anyone would believe anyway"they led him outside,their the bear was waiting on the other side. Arthur growled and stopped"I am not getting on that...thing!"

"relax I am only putting him to his bean so we can go"America push Arthur towards a black car and waited for Canada

on the road Arthur couldn't help but think of his boys,he even thought of France to time to time. He worried if their alive or if their going to save him,he looked down and felted tears running down his face"its okay they'll come!"the bear huffed

"thanks lad..."the car stop as they reach the house,now the once beautiful lovely house was now a dark bloody nightmare. He slowly and painfully got out of the car and waited for the other two but instead they lifted

he didn't know what to do,if he run he could get lost in the hell world but if he stay he would be in hell. Arthur sighted and went inside,the inside was all dark and cold. Like death has came in

"love is that you?~"

"...yes.."he didn't want to answer but he also didn't want to face him,he walk around till he saw some light. It led in the kitchen

_most likely his in their... _

he place the bear down and slowly walk in the kitchen and sadly he was right,the other England was making some cupcakes and turn to Arthur with a evil grin"Arthur!~"

"not Arthur!that's my human name!"

"yes..but now its your name"he bend down and pull out the cupcakes,he sat them down and slowly started to frosted the cupcakes. Arthur sight and ran up to him"listen you!"

"love!do not yell in the house!"

"I don't bloody care!I want to go home!I thought you were like me!I thought we could understand each other but we can't!you are CRAZY!"England smiled"please sit down love"

"THE HELL I WON'T!I WANT-"he was pull back to a chair,he look up and saw America grinning at him"now love"

"what?!"

"if you eat one cupcake...then I'll take you home"Arthur eyes widen but he was not buying it"why should I trust you?!"

"because if your not happy then I am not happy"he grad a light pick cupcake with blue frosting and some odd adding"just...one?"

"yes love"

Arthur looked at it for a moment and grad it,he slowly brought the cake to his lips and slowly bit down on it. It was amazing!almost as good as France!he was about to eat the whole thing till he felted a suddenly burn

_what?..._

he drop the cake,his breathing was to fast and his mouth was on fire. He drop to the floor and gasp for air,he look up and saw England and America grinning at him"ah..it...ah..."

"sorry love can't hear you?"

"i...aah...ca..."

"oh the cake?well I put a little sugar and a bit of this and that"

"ah...whai...ah..."

"what?oh why your mouthing is burning...simple I put a bit of CCQ"

"if you don't know what that is,its use to burn down human parts"Arthur eyes widen,now he remember this. They use to use it when the black plague happen"hurts don't it?"

"it was hard to find but it is very deadly,right...Arthur?"Arthur tried to speak but no luck,the more he tried the more the drug burn his inside. Tears run down his cheek,he wanted to die"if you want it to stop I can do it"

"but its going to cost"America grin

"America play nice~"England bend down,Arthur tried his best to sit up and face England"if you ever try to run or hide...I will find you...and trust me...I won't be nice as I am now!"he grad Arthur mouth and pour some type of drank in his mouth,his mouth was bitter but he could breath"take him away!"

"okay"America bride carried Arthur to England's room,after he lifted Kum who was hiding in the living room walk towards the bed"England?"

Arthur cough out some blood,Kum gasp and turn away. Arthur sadly smiled and pick up the small bear,he felted tears running down the bears eyes as some fell on his shirt. He wanted to cry too,sob even but he can't. He was to scared to,he looked up at once known as Oliver dresser"...America..."he past out into darkness

**(okay so if you didn't know some doctor's back in the day use some drugs to burn off the part of the victim who had the plague,they thought if they burn it off or cut it then they would be better but sadly most died from blood lost or some other sickness!but CCQ isn't really a drug,i just made one up since I couldn't think of the drugs name!the more you know~)**


	9. Chapter 3 part 3

**White Rose to Red **

late that night Arthur gain most of the energy he had lifted and grad Kum,the bear slowly open his eyes"England?"

"Shh...we are going"he place the bear on his back and slowly walk out of the room,the hall was dark and quiet and Oliver was sleeping in the living room in a chair. While holding a _knife,_the same one he got for his birthday. He slowly made his way to the door and took one last look of his so called Oliver"see you never crazy"he whispered as he close the door

he ran as fast as he can,he needs to find a city. No he HAS to find a city or he'll most surly die,he could tell by the land that he was in the east side of London but the problem was how FAR was he?by the looks of the trees and hills he would say his pretty far"England?"

"yes lad?"

"I'm scared..."England smiled"now now lad...try and think of something nice"

"like what?..."

"like...Canada!his nice right?"

"yeah...I'll try"

"good lad"so he walk and walk as fast as he can,lucky for them their was no sigh of rain or has it been raining. So the walk down hill was smooth,but the walk up on the other hand was a bit more hard

as Arthur reach the first long hill he was panting and sweating all over,he saw two more long ones. The bear licked his face as he whispered"I can help!"

"lad its okay I got this"

"I wish I was big like my mine version..."

"yeah...me to"hours past and still no sigh near London,England place the small bear down as they walk to some hills

as they walk Arthur couldn't help but wonder about his own America,if what the other one said was true then why could America go to him willing?his home was big and some parts had less land and was not good for growing but still and the more he think the more he felted horrible,maybe if he would had talk to those people none of that would had happen

they both stop to catch their breath,Kum walk on till he reach a river"lets eat!"

"alright you get the fish I'll start the fire"

"okay!"the bear ran and jump into the cold water

Arthur smiled,he was indeed a cute little guy. Made him wonder why Canada people hunt them down a long time ago,but the past in the past

England started the fire as Kum got some fish,he patted the bear and started to cook the fish. So they were done,Kum eat them happily while England watch him"this is good!"

"yes indeed"

"where you learn how to do this?"

"my brother...not France my real ones taught me how to cut,clean,and cook fish. Its the only type of dish I can really cook"

"I love it!~"England smiled and took a bit of the fish,he remember the good old days before his brothers started to act like area. Which didn't last like

after an hour the two went off again,the hills were less long and their were less trees also. Seem like everything was going great for him

**Bang! **

_Oh dear..._

"ya miss man"

"America that was the point"Arthur eyes widen,but how could they find him so fast?!"come on out Arthur!England said he'll punish you less if you be good~"

Arthur grad the bear and began to run,his legs lifted him high enough towards the hills to past them but sadly they saw him running"lets go!"

"right!"the two ran down the hills,Arthur turn back and saw they were way behind. He was going to make it! 

more bangs came through but not a gun bang more like a tree is falling,he then started to hear a chain saw. He tried to speed up

Canada and America are way behind but America started to cut down some trees,the trees all fell down and made a wall. Arthur stop and looked,he was trapped!"come on man I don't have all day!"

"what we going to do?!"the bear gasp

"ah.."he turn right and began to run,this time the boys were right behind him. America tried to grad him but he was too fast for him

Arthur legs were on fire,his breath was picking up and it didn't help that his throat was still hurting from that awful drug. He needed something!then suddenly he heard a voice

"London!"

"no!"America screamed

Arthur began to run faster,he was their!he was home and no one could stop him,as he reach for the light a big fat poll ran cross his head. He fell back laying on the poor bear as blood ran down his head,his eyes were beginning to get heavy and he couldn't see right"da their happy?"

_Russia... _

"thanks man"

"we could had down it!"America growled

"right and that's why he was running free,you lucky he went around on other wise he would had made it"

"shut up!"the Canadian rolled his eyes,he bend down and face Arthur"man that's got to hurt"

"not as much as England going to do to him!"the evil America laugh

"da I would had feel sorry for him if I had a heart"

the Canadian chuckled as Arthur began to past out"sweet dreams Arthur~"

"ENGLAND!"was all he could hear the bear say as he fell into a deep and painful sleep


	10. Chapter 3 part 4

**The Cards **

Arthur woke up in a dark place,it was to dark to see but he could tell that he was back in Oliver's home. It smelled of blood and some old spells and it was safe to say he was in his basement,foot step came around him. He tried to move but he seem to be tied in a chair"hello love~"

"Oliver!"

Oliver frown"that's England to you or would you like to call me Great Britain?"

"I would like to call you crazy!"

"how mean!...guess we'll fix that~"a small light went on over Arthur,he open his eyes and saw the two boys and Oliver standing away from him"what are you planing on doing?"

"you'll see..but first if you say your sorry then I'll let the punishment be light"Arthur growled"NEVER!"

"very well then,America get ready,Canada if you will"the blood eye boy nodded and walk over to Arthur,he place something wet over his head and something else. It was heavy and made of metal"want me to put the mask over him?"

"no...I want to see his face when the shock go right through him"

"shock...you mean?!"he turn over and saw America grin while holding a lever,he turn back to Oliver who was also grinning"yes Arthur...the chair!"

"no!"but it was to late,one nod by Oliver America pull the lever. All the shock came to him,his blood was rushing all around. His heart was beating too fast,and his brain was a mess. He wanted to scream,yell,cry. But the pain won't let him

after what seem to be an hour to Arthur the shock had stop,America let go of the lever and step towards the broken down England"dude he pissed his pants!"

"shut up America!"

"poor dear..."he slowly touched his cheek,the broken down England couldn't even flinch. His eyes wide open and his mouth hanging down,he could still feel the shocks running in his veins"America clean this up!Canada help me with Arthur"

"why do I have to do!?"

"its your chair!"the Canadian smirked and untie the poor England,he still couldn't move and the wet rang on top of him was now burn through leaving a small burn mark on his head. The two picked him up carefully and took him up stairs

after a bath and new cloths and two send him to Oliver's room,still not talking or moving for the matter the poor Englishmen let them do what they wish to do. The sick Englishmen smiled and patted his head"go on Canada and tell your brother dinner is ready"

"k..what about him?"

"I'll take good care of him"he shrug and lifted,the sick man carefully pick up his birthday knife from the dresser and place it near his nick"love..."

England eyes still widen filled with tears,he never face this much pain. Not like how Oliver does it,he wonder if he can die or least can die"I don't like doing this"

England slowly and painfully nodded"and I know you hate it!"

he nodded again"so stay,don't leave. Look your cute bear is here!"he pointed towards a small cage,inside the poor small bear looked beaten and abused. He had bit marks all over his body and some of his fur was gone,more tears ran down his cheek"I thought he would keep you happy!"

"England..."the poor bear sniffed 

"for now on your going to be with me!your name is Arthur and I am England!if you don't like that...will we may have some trouble but know this..."he made a small cut around his nick and slowly licked the tip of it as the blood slowly slide down"I am not a happy person when things are not at order...do I make myself clear?"

England looked at this man,he was not crazy,he was insane and he had no way out. He can't find a mirror to work and even if he did he'll still find him,no. Maybe its for the best if he stay with him,after all no one really liked him anyway. May as well make the best of it or die"y-yes..."

"yes what?"

"y-yes...England sir..."

Oliver smiled"that's a good boy Arthur~I'm going to make some beef sew,I'll feed it to you and after that I'll make you some good old cupcakes~"he stood up and lifted,closing the door behind him. The bear slowly got out of his cage and ran to Arthur,he cried safely in his lap. Arthur looked outside in the dark evil world and slowly cried

on the other world the Nation's final made the spell,Japan carefully place the spell on a mirror. The mirror slowly open up to what seem to be the meeting room"gentlemen!I made the spell!this spell would last for a while but be warn if the mirror breaks!then you would be send back here and no one would be going back in"

"so...who is going?"some of the Nation step up but they were pushed back by Canada,America,and France"America we said-"

"I know what you said Japan but hear me out!..this is our fault and we need to stop them!we know what we're facing and we'll do whatever it takes to get England back!"

"really?"Germany stare down

"yes...really!"America held up his chain saw while Canada hold his hockey stick"we're good!"

"yes..."France place his knife on his side"we are"

Germany looked at them and sight,he moved aside and let them through. Japan sight and turn to them"when you find him you can touch any mirror and your back him,just make sure his not behind you"

"okay"

"one more thing,the mirror can only take you so far so I was only able to take you to the meeting...also...be careful"the three nodded and step close to the mirror,the mirror was a full body mirror. The three hold their breath and touched the side,the whole room was fell with light and by a blink of an eye the three were gone

(fun fact time!so the electric chair was made in the 1960's!it was made after the light bulb,not a lot of people liked the chair but officers thought it would better then hanging,when it was first tested it made a huge mess!papers were written about it!but soon later on more officers use it,now TN is the only state right now in the U.S that still use it. I don't know if other use it? I hope you like and sorry if its short!)


	11. Chapter 4

**Walking into Wonderland **

**Chapter 4 **

when the boys open their eyes their were back in the meeting room,but it looked different. For one thing it was not trashed,it looked will build and pretty much like the same. But what one thing was off their was only a few chairs and each had a name,America,Canada,France,Japan,Russia,etc. It only had the main country's,even Spain was doesn't have a chair.

America walk around the room till he heard foot steps"go!"

the team went through the other door which lead to the working room,maid's cloths and outfits were hanging around"grad one!"

"what?!"

"come on!"the boys both grad some cloths,France grad a chief's outfit,Canada as well,while America grad a waiter outfit"dude why is all this black and white?"

"America it doesn't matter,we need to-"the door slow open,the three started to panic. A old women walk in"hello?"

"hello lady!"

"who are you?are you new?"

"um...yeah...I'm...um..."Canada step in"His Alfred,I'm Matthew,and this is Francis"

"oui"

"...alright so pick your name tag and come with me"the woman lifted the room,the three looked at each other"so here the plan,we play out like workers till we find out where England is!"

"but what if they know its us!they saw our faces"

"Canada right,they can tell even with these outfit's"

"its all we got,now I'm the waiter so I'll know more. You two try and find out about this place"they both nodded

after they got their needed things they follow the old women,she led the two into the kitchen and led Alfred to a room"okay one do not look them in the eye,two never talk about this after work an-"

"why?"

"fool,no one knows about them being Nations"

"no one?"

"only their boss's...hell even their army doesn't know!"Alfred eyes widen,this is good. He could use this against them,if he only knew how"anything else I need to know?"

"just...don't fuck up okay?"

"...got it"

"good,the meeting starts in a hour. Go get the tea set and set it up,make sure its only red tea. Nothing else!"

"okay.."he walked along till he found a tea set,it was covered in rose's and it was a light green and pick color. He picked up one of the cups and looked at the bottom

_**Happy B-Day **_

_**Royal England**_

he felted the glass,for some reason he knew that this was his England's cup. He was the only one beside France to like rose's

he grad the tea set and went on into the kitchen,Canada and France both stood and fix the tea set. When the people weren't looking they move to the sweet and whisper"so what do you know America?"

"not much...oh the people outside do not know their Nations!"

"really?how odd.."

"you?!"

"we only found that the main boss Nation are America,England,and Russia. Their the top dogs here but England is the will known one"

"got it"he grad the tray full of sweets and tea and head on back to the halls,the old lady led him back to the meeting doors and knock lightly

no sound was made but she still push the doors anyway,she bow and push him inside. America look around and saw everyone,well mostly everyone. Russia,America,and England were all sitting on big chairs like they were king's. He growled lightly and hand out the tea and cakes

Italy which he guess was him,was the most different. He was wearing any old war uniform,his hair was much darker and his eyes light red. As he place the cakes down Italy threw it across the room"hey!Italy those were sugar cakes!"

"yes...and I hate cakes!"

"you better not break my tea set"

"hm!"American blink and slowly back away from the Italy,he walked on to Japan. He looked just like his but only with red eyes and a black war uniform,he was reading over some papers and took his tea without looked"go on"

"be nice Japan"

"no time to be nice"America moved on till he reach the one,England or monster. He slowly and painful put the tea and cake down and move aside away from the devil"now lets talk about-"

"boring!"

"Italy I didn't even g-"

"forget about!we been talking about crap for mouths!...so hows that pet of yours?~"

_pet?_

"Italy we should really-"

"oh hush up Germany!I want to hear!"

England sat up and smiled"his being good so fair,but he hasn't eaten right for a while,may have to punish him for that.."

_punish?!_

"Da can I have that bear!I want the bear!"

"Russia the bears stays with Arthur!"

_Arthur...his human names.._

"hey were America-san"

"went to go take down that chair,god it was awful!but it had to be done. It hurt my poor dear to the head!"half of the room giggled,how can they find this funny or even close to it!either way he now knows what happening and he needs to find England and fast"so whats going to happen when the full moon is full?"

"glad you ask Germany~"England stood up and walk to a near window"the mirror's would be close and Arthur would stay here...forever!"

"NOOOO!"the whole room looked at America,he looked around and clear his throat"um...sorry...bug in my mouth...hehe..."

_I need to find England and fast before its to late!_


	12. Chapter 4 part 2

**Cup of tea?**

After any hour of the meeting,the Nations called it a day. America was shocked by how good it went and how bloodly it was,they were mainly talking about wars and money. It was godly!

He went into where Canada and France are,the two were sitting in the main hall watch the Nation leave"so?"

"so?"

"how was work...?"

"...good...yours?"

"...not bad"England was the last Nation to leave,he took one good look around and close the door. The two got up and turn to America"so what did you know?"

"England..the other one has him"

"we kinda guess that one"

"what else?!"

"England...our England...is hurt...less I believe he is..."he looked down at the floor,while Canada turn away. France growled"we found something else too"

"what?!"

"we know where he lives"

"where?!"

"he lives on the outside of London,pretty far. He sometimes let workers go to his place to fix some...cupcakes..."

"alright...but there is something else"

"what"both Canada and France ask

"by the next full moon this place is gonna close and England may stay here forever!"

"MY LORD!"

"gosh!"Canada thought for a moment"we need to find him"

"still we know where he lives but not..WHERE"

"don't care,its him or us!"

"his right,we need to find him and fast!"the three nodded and head out into the dark cold night,mean while England or now known as Arthur was playing with Kum. Arthur hasn't really been eating for a while now,the thought of it made him sick

a small knock came at the door,with out a word the being came in"hello love~"

"...Oliver...lovely..."he smiled widely as he came closer to Arthur,he bend down to see the bear as it ran under the bed"how sad,I don't think it likes me~"

"...silly bear..."

"right!love you need to eat!"

"...not eat..."

"really?then would you like to be punished?"Arthur eyes widen,he got on his knees and cried out. Begging for no more punishments"please!"

"fine fine,but you must eat!"

"...fine..."so the two lifted the room,leaving the poor scared bear alone

in the kitchen the two were eating,America watching Canada stuff his face,Oliver watch Arthur slowly and painfully eat and Arthur just watching his food. After dinner the two took a bath together,it was awarked at first and all Arthur did was look down but then a bubble came to his head. The past,his past,his America

"_England I don't like baths!"_

"_come now,be a good lad"_

"_okay..for yea!"_

he also remember Canada,how he would always stay close to him as he wash his hair. How the children play,how they smiled and laugh. Some tears fell between his cheek as he remembered him"Arthur?"

"who?"

"you dear~"

"oh...right..."the two got out and went to bed,Arthur watch as the moon glow in the night,wonder if his moon was glowing or if its close to being full. Is it full now?who knows?

A long path the three walked down the rocky path,America cold,Canada worred,and France not saying a word. He just keep on walking and walking,he would sometimes wait for the two and let them stop for a break but him. All that was in his mind was England,they may have fight back in the day but if anyone hurt him other then himself,pain would soon come following after them

(hey sorry it took forever,i hope you like it!)


	13. Chapter 4 part 3

**The Cat Entering **

the path was long and hard,America ran out of breath in each step,France's hair was awful and it didn't help that he was bitching about it. The only one who was quiet was Canada,which was normal but since what they were going through was well bad!it was kinda odd for him to act this way

America walk slowly"can we stop?"

"no"

"come on man I'm tried"

"his right Canada,moi poor feet hurt"

"to bad,don't care"America fainlly snapp"whats your promble?!"

"my promble?!"

"yeah!"he stop and turn to them,his eyes were red. Black bags were hanging under his eyes,his face was dirty and his hair a wrack"I tell you...two of my loves one are kidnap and you two been bitching this whole time!"

"Canada dude,we are just tried!"

"his right C-"

"SHUT UP!"his eyes were reder,his vains were showing. He kicked and storm out towards a river,he sat near a rock and yelled out. America and France were both shocked by his action"whats up his butt?!"

"America...I never seen him like this since the war...when he was with England..."

"oh I get it so the baby is mad!"

"what?!"Canada yell out as he stood up from the rock

"I just think its stupid how you act!I mean I know I miss England but still!"

"please you don't miss him!"he turn his back,face towards the river"if you cared you would help him through all those years...and I mean not during THAT war..."

"what?!"

"your a child America,always have,Always be!"

"least I have guts!"

"really?!"

"yeah!"

"and look how far it took you!I maybe a courty to!but I still follow rule!"

"and look where it got you!no one knows who you are!"a punch hit across his face,America slide down in the dirt and turn towards the hitter. Canada stood tall and smiled"bring it!"

America stood up and started to throw punches,Canada moved towards side and started to kick him. America landed on his knees and punch his legs,Canada yell out and fell. America pin him down France tried to stop them but nothing seem to work,Canada head hit him and pin him down. Blood ran down America mouth,he started to pull his hair while Canada pull his

Canada growled and pull harder"ass!"

"freak!"

"stop!"

"HEY!"they stop and turn to see a black car standing near them,standing next to the car was a Italy or the other one at least"you two bastard down?!"

"um..."

"come on!I'll drave you to England's!"both looked at reach other and then back to him"really?"

"yes now come on!I hate the heat!"he walked back into the car,the three walk towards the car and hope in. the car was farly big. Enough for five people at the most,inside the car was Japan,Germany,and of course Italy"ready?"

"y-yeah..."he push the gas and went off,the looked at each other before at the other Nations"so why you fight again?"

"um..."

"let me guess..who gets to hurt the new toy?"

"t-toy?" 

"yeah you know England's new one!Ve I can't wait to see him!"

"um...Italy...you said ve again"the Italy man growled"damn...oh will I'm to happy!..so wheres ugly?"

"who?!"America eyes widen t_hey think we're them?! _He clear his throat and smirked playfuly"his sick,dum bear...don't know why Canada keeps it"he turn to him and winks

"o-oh!oh yes...his sick...I sometimes wish I can tear him to bits!"

"I hear yea!I hate pets...maybe cats but thats because cats are evil!right Japan?"

"right...evil"he didn't seem to care nor listening,he was to busy watching closely at France and Canada. _Something seem not right here...why is Canada not wereing his normal cloths..and France is wearing something...nice!_

The rest of the drive was quiet,the only people that talked were Italy and Germany and they only talked about England's new pet!Japan studied them for a while till he got bored and looked out the window,America and Canada didn't even looked at each other the whole time. France sadly was cought in the middle,the car slowly stop near a light pink house. The boys got out and stare off into the house

a man with pink hair looked out the window and wave them in,the other Nations walk in leaving them outside. Italy stand near the door and smirked"come on...welcome home~"


	14. Chapter 4 part 4

**Queen's Anger **

as they walk in the pink house Canada couldn't help but notice the roses,they were all around the house like some gate or wall. They were all in different colors,pink,red,yellow,but the one that stand out was the black onces. He never would even knew their were black ones

England frown"America?Canada?"

"um..yeah!"

"its us"

"really?"America smirked and pointed to Canada"we kinda got in a fight!"

"oh?"

"yeah!...s-sorry.."England frown than turn into a smile,a evil sickly smile"its alright loves~lets go inside!"as they walk inside the other tree Nations looked around the house

Italy huffed"where is he?!"

"who?" 

"you know!that other self!"

"oh him his in my room...now our room now~"

Canada ask"can we see him?"

"why?you don't care"

America step in"I know but I just want to...beat h-his face!"

"is that so?"

"YES!"both yelled

"alright...follow"the seven walked down the hall,France said nothing the whole time. He seem to busy looking around,the walls were covered with picture of old past. Same he knew same he didn't as he past by some more pictures he notice a man much like himself,had had the same hair,face,and everything!whats different was he looked unclean and not rested,he looked just like will England

England stop near a door and slowly open the door,inside was awful. England,their England was sitting on a bed. With banging eyes and messy hair,his face said it all. by how they look it seem to be from the early 1700s,a old white shirt and black pants. He looked out the window while petting Kum,who was shaking and crying

England smiled"Arthur~"

"hm?..."

"we have guest!~"he turn to them,his slowly and painful smiled"w-welcome..."

"my god..."

"England.."

"oh man..."

"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING YOU GOT ENGLAND!"the Italy man walked over to him,he touched his face and looked side to side"man this is awesome!"

"Ja he seem different but looks just like you"

England smiled"indeed"

"England-san may I test him?I like to see if those others can stand pain"

"hm..maybe"America and Canada watch in horror as they looked at him,how can they do this to him!?how can he let them!?

A loud bang came through the door,as it was kick open two evil Nation walked in with smirked on their faces"we are back!"

"idiot!"

"hey aren't this the same Nation we killed?"the Nation turn to America and Canada,both growled at their own evil self's"and aren't that France?"

"no their not...my dears~"everyone turn to England who was smiling,he hugged Arthur close and grin"I knew you were the other ones...Am not an idiot!"

"will soon you'll be a die one!Hand him over!"

"my dear...I'm not going to do that!"

"why you son of a b-"America mouth was covered by England's,Canada tried to run to him but he was stop by the evil America"tell you what...we'll play a game~"

"a-a game?"England smiled"yes France...a game~"

"what type of game?" 

England grin"my types of game~"everyone in the room cheered but Canada and France"here how its goes,I'll give you two days to find Arthur...I mean England!"

"and?"

"and what?"

"whats going to happen if you don't find him!?"

"then you leave and Arthur stays with me!"

"and if we win?"

"his yours~"Arthur eyes widen,those idiots won't do it. They can't,why should they?they don't care...right?"okay"

"France wait!"

"alright here are the rules...you can't leave my courty,if you do then you lose!"

"oui..."

"also you lose if someone finds you"America bit down his hand"you didn't say that!"

England tightening his grip on his mouth,France sight"what if they find us?"

"nor would you lose..."the Nation behind him pull out weapons,Italy hold out a small cutting knife,Germany a AK 47,Japan a sword,and America and Canada pull out their old ones"they'll kill you..."


	15. Chapter 5

**Red and Red **

the three Nations stood by near the house,America looked towards the path while Canada looked around. Their was no sigh of the evil Nations,maybe they could win this!

France saw the look in Canada eyes and sight"do not be fooled"

"what you mean?"America asked

"their hiding in the woods,waiting for us as we speak!...I can see the Japan boy down by the river so turn right when running...also don't stop not even if your hurt,this is life or death"

"France dude...why do you say these things?"

"and how did you know Japan is near the river?"

"I done this before boys...this is a new kind of war so best be ready to kill...no matter what!"the two younger Nation looked at the older one,they took a deep breath"okay...1...2...3!"

they went on,the three did turn right down by some other lower river. France was leading the way while Canada and America were right behind him

up in the trees stood weapons that looked just like haunted knifes,America started to run faster till he trip over a rock"MOVE!"

everyone went down and covered their heads,the knifes were shot down the trees. Canada open his eyes to see the knifes close to his reach"go god..."

"watch out for them"France helped Canada and America up and went on,as they run Oliver was watching them from a fair. He smirked and grin evilly"oh dear this is great!"

"why?they miss!"

"so?it shows that I still have a shot!beside killing them now would be less fun!"

"I guess but why me and Canada are here?shouldn't we you know help the idiots?" 

"America if they are smart enough...which I can see their not!they would know were to look and we don't want that and beside those Nation are the best show their soon lose anyway~"

"fine but if they die before I kill them you own me!"

"yes yes dear~"

later that night the three Nation walked on,their feet were too tried to move on and their heart was burning up. They already fell in ten traps in the woods and their not even out of it yet!the three stop by a church near the woods,it was old and run down but it could keep them warm and safe...

France was the first one to sleep,which amazing both America and Canada. Canada sight and stood up"where ya going?"

"keep things in check"

"you sure?I could keep watch"Canada sly smiled"its okay...I can't sleep anyway"

"why?...is it England?"

"yeah...I mean I know he forgets me all the time but...fuck!never my own birthday and look what happen!we forgot his!"

"Canada..."

"he does forget me a lot...is that why I forgot?because I was mad?...if so I'm so sorry England!I didn't mean to!"the poor Canada started to cry,America frown and slowly hugged him"shh...its okay..."

suddenly a crash came through the window,France and both young Nations jump up. The glass landing on the ground along with a Nation,Japan

he was standing with his sword high in the air,he also hold a small piece of the glass. He throw it across the room towards American,lucky America turn enough to miss his face but it landed on his hood and pin him to the wall

"AMERICA!" 

"this is the other us?...how sad,maybe I could test you and see how long you'll live"

"you bastard..."Canada walk over to France and whisper in his ear"go free America...i got this"

"you sure?"Canada pull out his old hockey stick"yes..."France nodded and head towards America,Canada stood up tall and swag his stick"ready?!"

"you...if it must be"Japan swag his arm,a brush of wind came through the window which cause the lights to go out"CANADA!"

all they could hear was wood and metal bangs and yelling,they could hear their foot steps as well along with their shadows moving around. A lot bang came through the room along with a yell of pain,France pull out the piece and light up some lights

"what happen?!"

"not sure...Canada?!"

as they walk down more they notice a bit of blood on the floor,they panic and ran down the path which led them to a hallway"CANADA!"

"dude?!"

their standing over the man was Canada,holding his hockey stick up high while blood ran down his face,he then turn to the man who was deeply hurt. He growled"very will...kill me!"

"Canada..."

"hurry!"

"...no"he grad his sword and threw it to a fire place,he grad some of the light candles and light it up. The sword was still remade but with the heat of the fire the handle started to burn"you bastard!"

"now its no longer a sword..."Canada took one last look at him before walking away"come on light is near and we only have a day lifted"

"but...Canada"

"I only wish to kill one man!...and that's the man who cause England pain!"the yell went out like a loud bang through the woods,else here a man with pink hair smiled"as you wish~"

(sorry this took a long time!i hope you like it!)


	16. Chapter 5 part 2

**The roses **

the sun was high and the Nation still had no idea where England could be,they final got out of the woods and into the city. They ask around and check on all of England old places but he was no where to be seen,it was close to noon and still no England

they stop at a tea shop to rest,America sight as he look out the window"man..."

"oui..."

"hm..."the tea shop door open and both gasp,it was Italy and Germany"hello~"

"what do you want?!"

"just some tea...and a fight"he sat down next to Canada and eye him"so you attack Japan...funny~I may keep you in Germany army,won't that be nice Germany?~"

"ja"the man was now eying France,France started to panic"look since you beat him how about a game?"

"we already in one thanks"Italy hiss at America"this is a card game called King and Queen...if you get all or most of the King and Queens you win...and I'll tell you where Oliver is"

"but we-"Italy hiss at him again"please you'll think he'll leave England alone!Not on his life!..so do we got a deal?"

"..what if we lose?"

"oh well we get the Canadian and as for you two...whatever I feel like~"Canada eyes widen and turn to the Nation,America and France looked at each other and nodded"fine!"

"great now who'll?"

"that would be me!"both the boys looked at France,Italy blinked and smiled"you sure?~"

"...oui!"

"very well~...Germany would play against you~"Germany nodded and set up the cards,each player had ten. France smirked,three Queens and two Kings. He can do this!

An hour past and the two still keep on playing,France looked at his cards and turn up to Germany. Germany smirked and turn to him"see I win all the time France...you are just weak!"

"we'll see..."Germany smiled and lay down his cards,three kings and a queen plus other higher cards. Frances panic,he looked up at Canada and sight"NO!"

"yes!"

"see I al-"France place his cards,three Kings,three Queen,three Jacks and a Ace"I win"

"WHAT?!"

"yes!"America yelled,Canada hugged France tight and smiled"you did it!"

"oui!"a loud clap came through the room,the others turn to Italy who was sitting across the room. He lightly smirked and walk towards them"you had down well..."

"oui now tell us where he is!"

"yes yes yes..."

"but Italy!"Italy turn to Germany and smirked which in return he smirked back"okay...his in the meeting building"

"thought so!"

"hm..how does it feel to lose Germany?"

"don't know you tell me!"

"huh?"the three turn around and notice that everyone was gone"why are we?"

"tea time is over...now its time for dinner~"

"so?who cares" 

"America...that means we only have a few hours lifted!"America eyes widen,he turn to the two and growled"you trick us!"

"yes I did,I was planing on killing you but...I wanted to have some fun...good lucky~"the two walked out laughing evilly

the three got up and ran out the shop"how long does it take to get their?!"

"any hour!"the three ran as fast as they could,by the time they get their it was close to dark. The door was covered in guards and watch men,it didn't take long to knock them out

when they reach the door they felted a awful chill,they walk slowly towards inside till they reach the main hall. Where their killers lay waiting for them"hey~"

(so how to play King and Queen?their is a lot of cards games like this but here is one of them,you must have more Kings and Queens cards then the other player,an Jack and Ace is also higher. If you have cards higher then five then you can put them down and get some more cards in the deck,to two players its ten cards more then its five. First place to get more then the other wins!)


	17. Chapter 5 part 3

**Going back to the hole **

Stare at their evil selves,waiting for any attack. Franc sigh and push both the boys back and slowly walk towards the two evil men"France?"

"go boys!I can handle this!"

"really believe that old man?!"the long hair Canadian smirked

"oui!"he pull out his long knife and held it up high,he turn to the other two and wink. Canada and America both smiled and ran down the hall"get them!"

"relax America!you go and I'll handle this shit head"

"fine..but I don't want that bear with me"

"to bad!"he growled and jump on the big white monster and ride off,the Canadian smirked and held up his hockey stick

as they ran down the hall all they could hear was the sound of some balds,Canada gasp and turn. He saw the 2p America, he turn towards his brother who nodded. They turn on both path,the bear growled and follow the path Canada was heading

meanwhile with America,he look through all the doors,rooms,whatever!he can't seem to find him,till he remember what Italy said. _He would never leave him alone..._

he stop running and sniff the air,bake good and some blood. America ran down the hall,the last door on the right had the smell. He slowly reach the door and open it..

France huffed,he had a few cuts and marks. Some that may never heal,the Canadian stood over him laughing. France close his eyes and cried"your so weak!"

"oui..."

"you are the worse!"

"oui..."

"and a stupid frog!"France eyes snap open,only England called him a frog. His England. The one he came here for,the one he want to save!

France kicked the stick out of his hand and ran towards him,Canada gasp. He look down and saw some blood gashing out of his side,he looked in France's eyes and smiled"not bad...old man..."he bend down and past out,France watch him with a mix of sadness and anger

"I am not weak..."

meanwhile Canada was still running from the bear,he was a head of him and it didn't seem to help that the rider was trying to hit his head"HAHA RUN!"

Canada started to panic, he needed to out run this beast but how?then he got any idea,he rush over to a room. The room was filled with pills and medical supplies,he look through some of them till he found want he need. Acid

the bear break through the door and growled,Canada jump and slash the acid on the bear. The bear growled and fell back down,America fell down with the bear still on him. Canada watch in horror as his poor Kum yell in pain,his face started to bleed as piece of his face falls off"I's sorry..."

" get me out so I can kill you!"America was stuck under the large beast,Canada slowly walk down the hall looking for his friends

America look in horror,he can't tell if its his real England or the fake. He was covered in blood and strip to his white shirt and underwear. England look up with pain in his eyes"AMERICA!"he ran over to him and hugged him"England?!"

"yes lad...its me...I-I thought you never was going to find me...and... ..."he look up at him with tears in his eyes,America sigh and hugged back"its okay...your home...where is Kum?"

"...he died..."

"man...its okay lets just go"England smiled"yes lets...but first I need you to do something..."

"sure what?"in the next door stood the real England,watch in horror. He was covered in cuts head to feet,he watch as his evil 2p play it out

Kum hugged his legs"England..."

"I want you to..."

"England you must save him..."suddenly Canada and France ran in"England!"

"guys its okay...come on England say what you need to say"

"England!"Kum whisper

"alright...could you please grad my book..."he point to the book near the fireplace

"England please!"Kum cried

"and..."

"ENGLAND!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"England bust down the door with all the power he had,America turn"England?"

"NO!"he ran over to his double but was stop by Canada and France,America rush over to England and help him up"England!"

"America..."

"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!"England bit down France hand and rush over to America,England panic and thew the book into the fire place"NO!"

"ENGLAND!"

"YES!"England walk over to his double,he hugged him tight and laugh"see?!he loves me!"

"...your wrong"

"huh?"England touch his evil double lips and kiss him,everyone in the room gasp. The kiss was deep but fast,as he pull out he look up at the window. Outside the moon was full and high"I'm sorry..."

he place his bloody hand on the mirror,all he could hear was Oliver crying. When he open his eyes he was back in the meeting room,the other Nation yell out and cheer. England sigh"its over..."

"ENGLAND!"he turn and saw something that bring back his heart,Canada and America holding a small Alice doll. France holding them both"we are so sorry..."

"yeah..."

"oui...can you forgive us?"England stood their for a moment,he ran towards them and gave them a big huge"yes...thank you"

"un England-san"Japan smiled and held up a small white and pink birthday cake,saying _welcome back and happy birthday _

"aw...Japan"

"sorry if its late...Happy birthday England~"everyone cheer for England and for the family

meanwhile Oliver was crying his eyes out,he touch the mirror over and over till he slam his hand on the mirror and break it into pieces. He cried his eyes yelling for Arthur,the door open and stood was a blond man with dirty purple shirt and ugly black pants. His hair was messy and his bread was short and gross like,he lid up a smoke and walk over to him

he bend down to his level and sigh"what the hell happen...?"

"my love...my life...his gone..."

"hm...Canada got stab and America stuck under some bear...who did this?"

"...their good side..."

"I see..."he stood up and help Oliver stand"well...we may have to fix that...right England?~"

Oliver eye lid up and grew a creepy sinful smile"you bet...France~"

**THE END!?**

**(**this is it!I am done!sorry it took so long,yep I was planing on making longer but it was taking to long so I cut it short. No I will not make a second part towards this,just not how I roll!i would also like to ask if anyone would like to work with me on my next story,i notice how bad it was so I had to redo it...hehe...this story may be long so yeah,just comment me if you want to do it!~**) **


End file.
